Times of War
by rebel100
Summary: Ed has taken on a lot of challenges in the military but will he survive the brewing war in the North follow as Ed takes on the war will he be himself after the war read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so please go easy on me. I do not own any of these characters wish I did though. This takes place before the Promised Day. Also during this Al is taking a vacation in Risembol.

Chapter 1

Ed was sitting on the couch in Mustang's office, he just finished giving his report on the situation in the South when they hear someone knock on the door and the First Lt. Riza Hawkeye walked through.

"Sir there is someone to speak with Edward," She said.

"Well send him in Hawkeye," He ordered.

"Sir," She saluted and allowed the man behind her entrance into the office.

" Major Edward Elric due to situations in the North the Fuhrer has enclosed your new orders," he handed Ed a brown envelope then turned and left. Ed opened the envelope had read the papers inside after a few minutes of reading Roy got impatient when the Fuhrer's assistant handed Ed the envelope he felt a sense of dread.

After a deep breath Ed finally broke the silence, "Well it seems the Fuhrer wants me out of his hair for a while," after he said this he chuckled a little.

Feeling confused Roy asked, "What do you mean Fullmetal?" Roy did not like where this was going.

Instead of answering the question Ed read the top piece of paper, "Major Edward Elric due to your accomplishments in our country you are granted the rank of colonel and are here by ordered to come by and pick up your standard military uniform and are also ordered to ship out to Northern HQ to help with the Drachman war." Ed then took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. During this time the rest of Mustang's crew silently walked in and heard every word that Edward had said. They all drew in gasps and had a look of horror on their faces the colonel looked angry enough to set something or anything ablaze.

Ed felt like he needed to get out of there or else he was going to faint so quietly he turned and left everyone else stared at where he was since none of them had the strength to move from where they had frozen. At the same time they all thought the same thing, '_What has this country come to sending a fifteen year old off to war. Holy Crap Ed's going to war.'_

Once Ed had gotten outside it was like he had lost all strength in his legs and he fell to the ground all the while thinking, '_I knew that this was going to happen when I became a dog of the military hell even the bastard Colonel told me that this might happen. I guess I was just being naïve and told myself that I would have gotten Al's body back before this happened now I'm glad that he decided to stay with Winry and Granny Pinako. Winry…. I don't know how she'll react when I tell her probably come all the way here to central just to hit me with her trusty wrench and rip me a new one.'_

While Ed was caught up in his thoughts he never noticed that the colonel was standing right behind him.

"You know Fullmetal you're so small I almost didn't see you there," Roy was hoping that by mentioning his subordinates height would get Ed to react like he usually did but however his efforts were in vain and nothing but silence greeted him. "Fullmetal." At this Ed noticed the colonel was there and stared at him.

"What do you want bastard," as Ed said this Roy noticed that it lacked the usual hate behind it.

"Don't forget who you are and what you're doing this for." After the colonel said this he turned to go back inside leaving Ed to ponder over what he just said. _'Damn colonel I know who I am but what does he mean by don't forget. Oh well I guess it's time for me to get my uniform.' _As Ed was going through his thoughts he reluctantly got up and started to walk back inside to the Fuhrer's office to report and get his uniform after all he was leaving tomorrow.

A/N

So what do you guys think flames are welcome but not to harshly please review I will do my best to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Leaving

A/N

Sorry everyone but my internet went haywire to make up for it here is another chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter Two Leaving

Roy and his crew were at the train station looking for Ed before he shipped out.

"Man for a little guy the Chief sure can hide." Havoc voiced everyone's opinion. Unfortunately our favorite alchemist overheard him.

"What was that I heard second lieutenant Havoc?" Everyone besides Mustang froze at the coldness in Ed's voice they turned around and what they saw surprised them.

"What's with the get up chief trying to blend in?" said Breda confused as to what Edward was doing in a military uniform.

"This is my uniform Breda. Don't forget I am now a colonel." As Ed said this, an officer walked up beside him and saluted waiting to be given permission to speak.

"First lieutenant Johnson what seems to be the problem?" Ed said the question like an order but the first lieutenant got the message.

"Colonel Elric sir, the train will be leaving in a few moments." The lieutenant said and Ed nodded.

"Very well lieutenant I will be aboard shortly. Everyone, Mustang looks like this is goodbye for a while." Said Ed then giving everyone a small reluctant smile then turned to make his way onto the train.

"Colonel Elric!" Mustang shouted before Ed could get out of hearing range Ed stopped but didn't turn to where Roy could see his face. "Fullmetal!" Mustang tried again and this time it worked Ed turned just as Mustang was three feet away from him.

"What do you want Colonel?" Mustang noted that as Ed said this he sounded dead which disappointed Roy a lot considering that he thought of Ed like a little annoying brother or the closest thing he had to a son.

"I want you to promise me something that you will do whatever you have to get back here. You still have to take care of Alphonse." Mustang knew that Ed got what he didn't say, _come back alive, no matter what we all care for you. _

Ed looked at Mustang and tried his best to give a small smile but found that he couldn't but instead said, "I won't make a promise that I know I probably won't be able to keep." Again Ed turned his back and started to walk onto the train and Mustang let him because he couldn't move knowing what Ed didn't say, _I can't keep that promise because there is a chance that I won't be able to come back you know that as well as I do,_ there was something else in that look that Ed gave Roy and it said what Ed's words could never say, _I'm sorry_.

When Mustang looked up again the train was leaving and he knew that Ed was a boy now leaving but when and if he came back he would be totally different and Mustang had to admit he would miss the old Ed.

A/N: So please review I am dying to know what you all think and if you want a pairing with any other character let me know but NO INCEST I think that is just gross. Please R&R. Thanks for reading.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys there is a poll on my bio page that I need answered as soon as I get enough responses I will post the next chapter.


End file.
